


IronBaby

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Tony's had a mishap in the lab and it's up to his fellow Avengers and their omega to take care of him.





	1. Mishaps

Tony was muttering to himself, staring at a laser type gun he had found after a mission. He was running tests to see what it did but so far it just seemed like it shot a pretty purple light. He'd shot it at the walls, metal plating, Dum-E, various other items and still nothing happened.

"What do you do?" He spoke louder, addressing the yet identified object and setting it on a stand. The genius billionaire ran a hand through his hair and scowled at the laser gun, pacing around as he tried to think of what to use to test it on now. "JARVIS, I'm going to do something."

"Sir, I'd recommend you not do what you are thinking." The AI actually sounded worried.

"Sorry, old friend. It's for science." Tony snickered, standing in front of the laser and remotely shooting it at himself. The light hit him and his vision went black, a wash of pain tiding over him and he knew no more.

JARVIS monitored Tony's vitals and sent a notification to Bruce's phone, alerting the other scientist to Tony's distress as was his protocol in case of Tony's incapacitation. Bruce stopped filling out his report and made his way to Tony's workshop, gaping at what he saw.

"Tony?" He knelt next to a pile of clothing that wiggled as a little boy sat up. "Hey. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The little boy scrambled back, looking around at the unfamiliar room and the unknown man. He was at most two and a half, barely reaching Bruce's midchest as the man knelt there.

"C'mere, Tony." Bruce tried again, speaking firmly yet soothingly. The tiny boy edged closer, wide eyed and looking like he'd burst into tears at any point. "Good boy. Doing so good for Bruce. That's a boy." He brought the boy into a hug before using one hand to grab the shirt Tony had put on that morning and put it on Tiny Tony.

"J'vis?" He was asking for Jarvis, the one person he knew best. "Where J'vis?"

"He's not here, Honey." Bruce stood, holding Tony in his arms and taking him from the lab. "Let's go to my office, yeah? And I'll give you a check up."

"C'eck up?" Tony squirmed in Bruce's hold, resting his head down as a wave of sleepiness washed over him.

"Yup. We're gonna check your ears and eyes and everything else." Bruce kept his tone cheerful, bouncing the boy in an effort to keep him awake. "Then some lunch. How does that sound?"

"Otay." Tony yawned, closing his eyes and employing his skill of napping anywhere.


	2. Motherhood

Bruce took the little boy to his office, waking him carefully and setting him on the exam table. "We're here, Tony. Honey, I'm gonna listen to your heart now."

"Otay." Tony repeated his earlier word and yawned again, rubbing his eyes and following Bruce's directions. He had his heart and lungs listened to, ears, nose, and throat checked, blood drawn and given a cool bandaid with a Captain America shield on it. "Cap'in 'Merica?"

"Yup. Captain America, Honey." Bruce finished sterilizing his equipment and scooped Tony up again. "We're gonna see a nice omega, Tony. She's gonna love you a lot."

"Lub me?" Tony looked apprehensively at Bruce, gripping his t-shirt tightly.

"Yes, love you." Bruce confirmed, bringing him to the communal floor to see Kayla who was using a hand loom to make a blanket rather than knitting this time. "Hey. We have a tiny Tony."

"A Tiny Tony?" Kayla mouthed, looking at the little boy and standing after setting her loom down. She walked closer as Bruce did too, meeting them halfway. "Hello there, Tony. I'm Kayla. Nice to meet you."

"Ni' to mee' you." Tony smiled adorably at the pretty lady with long brown hair and kind green grey eyes.

"Have you fed him lunch?" She held a hand out to Tony to see if he wanted to be held by her and was delighted when he leaned from Bruce's hold to be taken. Kayla took the small boy, cuddling him to her bosom and taking him into the kitchen.

"Nope. Wanted to wait till after you knew." Bruce leaned on the counter, watching how she cradled Tony close and did everything one handed as he assisted.

"We'll need a room to be set up for him. And clothes too. Plus toys." Kayla hummed, letting Bruce take Tony to feed him a grilled cheese.

"We should let Pepper know. So she can reschedule any meetings." The scientist nodded, poking the last bite into his own mouth after Tony pushed it away. "Tony?"

The little boy squirmed down and ran away, tripping on his too long shirt and smacking his face on the floor with a loud smack. He laid there and sniffled before a loud wail burst free from his throat, sobbing at the pain and shock.

"Oh, Baby." Kayla hurried to Tony and grabbed him up into a protective hold, looking at his face and frowning at the large red mark and a little bit of blood dripping from his nose. "Don't cry. Bruce will fix you right up." She ignored the puddle on the floor and the urine that had ended up on her from picking him up.

"I'm a doctor. Doctors help people." Bruce added, ignoring the fact that he always says he's not that type of doctor. He made sure Tony hadn't concussed himself, relieved that it wasn't that bad. "Just a bump, Honey. And a bloody nose."

"Wet." Tony wailed, burying his face into the nice woman's chest and crying even more because he was a big boy and big boys don't wet themselves. His father had started telling him that recently, scowling as Jarvis would take the tiny boy off to be changed.

"Oh, honey. You had an accident." Bruce rubbed the boy's back. "The shock to you did it."

"Let's get you cleaned up, hm? A nice warm bath and then a nap." The brunette woman cradled Tony, taking him to the bathroom and kneeling down. "Get you all clean. How does that sound?"

"Bubbles?" Tony sniffled, rubbing his eyes and shivering as he was undressed. The tub was quickly filled with warm water and peppermint scented bubbles, washcloths on the side of the tub and a plush towel on the counter for once they finished.

"Lots of bubbles just for you!" Kayla chirped, attempting to put Tony in the tub. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Baf wi' me?" Tony pleaded, clinging tighter.

"Okay, okay. I'll bathe with you." Kayla set Tony on the floor and undressed to her undergarments, climbing in the tub with Tony in her arms. She sat in the warm water and scrubbed Tony clean gently, making sure to get all the urine and grime off of him. "All clean. And once we go shopping, we'll pick up some bath toys for you. How does that sound?"

"Is good." Tony was kind of sleepy, leaning his head on her chest again and sucking his thumb. He didn't care that the cloth was wet, simply wanting to be close and be held.

"Let's get you dried off, Baby. Bruce went and got some stuff for you." Kayla stood, water dripping off and she wrapped Tony in the towel before carefully going and getting her own towel.

"Look what I brought." Bruce stood in the doorway of the bathroom and smiled at Tony. He liked being able to help and not feel like the Other Guy was going to take over. The scientist held a colorful bag containing two sets of pajamas and some day clothes, it was just for now and they would be buying more but they had needed clothes to put on Tony. "Where is everyone today?"

"Cap and Bucky are on one mission, Nat's on another, Clint and Phil are doing shield things, Rhodey is doing his military stuff, Sam is at the VA, Peter is at school and Pepper is at a meeting T-O-N-Y was supposed to be at." Kayla hummed, passing over Tony and making her way to the room containing her own clothing.

"Well. Let's get you dressed, Honey." Bruce took Tony to one of the guest rooms on the communal floor, laying him on the bed and drying him thoroughly.


	3. Fatherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days later

"Stevie~" Kayla cooed as soon as the blond stepped off the elevator on the common floor. "Steve and Bucky, my loves."

"Why do you sound like we should be scared for our lives?" Steve said suspiciously, looking at Kayla who just smiled innocently at the two men.

"She has that look on her face that says you probably won't like the news." Bucky made his way past Steve to hug Kayla but was stopped by a small voice screeching the word no and a dull impact on his shin. "The hell?"

"Tony, I told you to wait with Bruce." Kayla scooped up a tiny toddler, cuddling him close as the boy glared at Bucky. "Be nice to Daddy Bucky. And say hello to Daddy Steve too."

"Mine!" Tiny Tony scowled, hugging Kayla's neck as best he could. "No Daddies!"

"Yes, Daddies. You have so many Daddies that it's not even funny." Kayla snorted, gesturing for Steve and Bucky to follow them to the living room and giving Tony back to Bruce. "He needs a change and it's your turn."

"We'll be back." Bruce laughed slightly, looking relaxed as he took Tony to the nursery they had set up.

"So... Explain. When did we all get a kid?" Bucky blinked as Steve sat down in the chair nearest Kayla.

"Remember that laser Tony found that he couldn't figure out what it did?" Kayla grinned slightly. "Well... He shot himself with it and this is what it does."

"He shot himself with it?!" Steve shouted, looking like he'd have a heart attack. "What did he go and do a dumb thing like that for?!"

"To quote Sir "For Science, Old Friend"." JARVIS broke into the conversation.

"For science." Steve growled, looking extremely angry.

"Shh... They'll be coming back soon and I won't have you scare him." Kayla scolded, moving and sitting in Steve's lap. "You need to be a good daddy."

"How did we end up as Daddy?" Bucky sat on the arm of the chair, stroking her hair gently.

"Well... Bruce is Papa, you two are Daddy and he's yet to meet anyone else except Aunt Pepper." The young woman smirked. "I alone am Mama or Mommy depending on the day."

"Still didn't answer the question." Steve noted, cuddling her close. The entire team and she were really close and comfortable with each other.

"Tony actually started it. He called Bruce Papa and he called me Mama and well, it made sense for you guys to be Daddy." Kayla blushed slightly, hiding her face in Steve's neck. "Missed you both."

"We missed you too, right Stevie?" Bucky was glad to be home with the ones he considered family.

"Yeah, we did." Steve was also happy to be home. "It's good to be home. Where's everyone else?"

"Missions and Sam's visiting his mother. Rhodey's in DC." The brunette woman was buried against Steve, soaking up his radiant body heat. "They'll be home next week.

"So then they'll meet Tiny Tony?" Bucky questioned, sliding down and leaning against Steve and Kayla's legs. His hair was immediately attacked by Kayla's slim fingers weaving into it, tugging lightly and scratching his scalp. He groaned happily, tilting his head back and practically purring at the pleasure from his hair being played with.

"Ma, No!" Tony screamed, toddling in ahead of Bruce and looking adorably pouty.

"Mama, Yes. You have to share Mama's attention, Baby." Kayla spoke calmly, continuing to play with Bucky's hair. "Why don't you sit in Daddy Bucky's lap and say hello?"

"Hi." Tony plopped on Bucky's lap and glared at Bruce, sulking because Bruce had put his pants back on him rather than letting him run around without them.

"How's it going, Baby Doll?" Bucky smiled at the toddler, holding him with his flesh arm and feeling how the small boy cuddled back into him.

"No Pans, Daddy?" Tony smiled sweetly up at Bucky, seeing if this Daddy would let him lose his pants.

"What did Papa say?" Steve interrupted before Bucky could answer.

"Pans off!" Tony wriggled his pants off and ran away in his diaper and a shirt, giggling madly.

"He is so odd." Kayla murmured while Bucky and Bruce chased after Tony.

"Have you been disciplining him?" Steve questioned.

"I have swatted his hands when he hit Bruce and put him in the corner for being naughty." The brunette huffed. "He's still young and learning. He's testing the boundaries is all."

"If we let him get away with things like this, he'll not understand why he can't get away with other things." Steve explained his logic.

"I know. I know. It's just hard to hear him cry." Kayla sighed, leaning more into Steve and letting him hold her up. "But you guys are here now too and we'll give him a better childhood than he had with Howard."

"Damn right." Bucky swore, carrying Tony in his arms and put the small boy in the corner. "You stay there until Papa Bruce says you can come out."

"No, Daddy! Ou'!" Tony reached up for Bucky. "Pease! Ou', Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, Baby Doll. But you were naughty." Bucky sat back by Kayla and Steve, leaning his head back for more petting. The adults talked quietly for two and a half minutes and by the end of it, Tony was sobbing quietly in the corner.

"Tony, you can come out now." Bruce called and Tony crawled across the floor, using Bucky as a stepping stool into Kayla's lap from where she was perched in Steve's lap.

"Ma." Tony said pitifully, teary brown eyes looking at sympathetic hazel ones and the woman cuddled him before nudging Bucky to get up. She stood and took Tony off to the nursery to calm down, doing their little bonding thing.

 


	4. Surprises

Steve felt a small hand tugging on his pant leg, soon turning into a toddler sized head being hit into his lower thigh. "Daddy Teev! Daddy Teev!" Tony's little voice demanded his attention and he peered down at the boy.

"Yes, Tony?" Steve continued to cut up veggies for the vegetable platter he was making, making even pieces that looked professional.

"Up, Daddy Teev!" Tony whined, determined that the blond HAD to hold him and that no, Daddy Bucky was not good enough to hold him.

"I'm busy, Tony. Go have Daddy Bucky hold you for a bit. He's not busy." Steve set the knife down and reached his hand down to ruffle Tony's curls. "I'm cutting up veggies right now."

"No! Wan' Daddy Teev!" Tony wailed, clutching Steve's leg and still banging his head into the man's leg repeatedly.

"Sorry, Baby. Go by Daddy Bucky please." Steve carefully detached Tony from his leg and put the cut carrots and celery in the fridge for now, washing his knife and starting on the peppers. The toddler sat on the floor and cried, sobbing loud enough that it drew Bucky into the room to see why Tony was crying. 

"Aw, Baby Doll. C'mere." Bucky crouched down to pick Tony up, recoiling as Tony's cries picked up even more. "What's the matter?"

"He wants me to hold him but I'm busy." Steve was slicing peppers neatly, putting them in the containers and ignoring Tony's wails.

"Here. Let me finish that. He's gonna make himself sick if he keeps crying." Bucky straightened up and went by Steve.

"He can't get what he wants all the time." Steve said mildly, not handing over the knife as he continued cutting. 

"He's still practically a baby, Steve. It's just cruel to do this." Bucky plucked the knife out of Steve's hold with his metal hand. "Go hold our son."

Steve went and washed his hands thoroughly with dish soap three times to make sure all the pepper juice was off before drying his hands, going and sitting on a kitchen chair across the room from Tony. "Tony. Come here."

Tony crawled across the floor, sobbing the whole way and used Steve's pant leg to pull himself to his feet. "Daddy Teev." He lifted his arms up and Steve lifted him into his lap.

"Daddy's got you, Baby..." Steve felt bad now, rubbing Tony's back as the boy cried into his shirt. "Shh, shh. It's okay now." He cuddled Tony carefully and sighed softly.

"Boom. All done." Bucky had finished all the veggies and put them in the fridge. "It's time for his n-a-p. He needs a b-o-t-t-l-e because M-o-m-m-y is not h-e-r-e."

"Can you make it?" Steve stood, cradling Tony in his arms and walking through the room and back. He bounced the small boy whose sobs were lessening and finally making his way to the nursery, sitting in the comfy rocking chair and taking the bottle when Bucky came in with it. "Here, Sweetheart. Bet your throat's all dry and sore, huh? This'll help." He smiled as Tony accepted the nipple into his mouth, the tiny boy suckling quickly.

Steve rocked slowly, humming the song his ma used to sing to him when he was little or sick and watching Tony's eyes flutter closed once the bottle was nearly done. He didn't take it out though, Tony still suckling up until he fell asleep totally. The tall blond stood, tucking Tony into the crib and turning on the mobile above that played piano versions of AC/DC songs and had pretty lights. He left the room and took the bottle to the kitchen to wash, finding Bucky there looking amused.

"You are so whipped." Bucky cackled, clutching his ribs after Steve swung his arm into them. "Fucker!"

"Language!" Steve scolded, making himself a plate of sandwiches and devouring them. "I feel bad for making him cry."

"Daddy Teeeeeev!" Tony's voice was a wail again, calling for Steve once more and he sighed. 

"Kayla says we should let him be when he does this." Bucky said helpfully, rubbing Steve's shoulders and soon enough the wails quieted. They waited another twenty minutes and then went to check on Tony, finding him asleep with red tearstained cheeks and his thumb in his mouth.


	5. Falcons

Sam made his way onto the communal floor, looking pleased to be home from his mother's finally. He went in the living room, going straight to Kayla and kissing her cheek as was his custom to when he got home from anywhere.

"Welcome home, Sam. You may want to sit down." Kayla smiled reassuringly, watching the dark skinned man seat himself on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Sam kept his calm, examining her and finding no signs of distress.

"Well... We've all gained a son." Kayla looked anxious now. "Tony had a slight accident in his quest for Science and regarding the purpose of that laser he found on the last whole team mission. He kind of... Shot himself with it and turned into a child."

"And we're taking care of him now." Sam stated, seeing if he got the situation figured out.

"I'm Mama. Bucky and Steve are Daddy. Bruce is Papa. I don't know what he'll call you." Kayla smiled again, moving to sit in Sam's lap when he opened his arms for her. "Clint is gone for a bit longer but Rhodey is coming down soon."

"Papa Bruce." Sam grinned, pecking her cheek. "I bet he's happy."

"Oh definitely. Tony spends lots of time with Papa. They do little experiments." Kayla pulled out her phone and started showing Sam some of the photos from the past week and a half. She stopped on one of Tony sleeping on her chest with his pacifier in his mouth. "This is one of my favorites."

"He looks cute." Sam smiled softly. "How's Tony been doing?"

"He gets very upset if he wets himself because he's a big boy and big boys do not wet themselves. Howard told him that. He's only two, Sam. He's bound to have accidents." The girl looked upset. "He can't help it all the time. And he has nightmares almost every night. Last night, all five of us had to sleep in the same bed because he was so upset."

"Sounds bad... When will I meet him?" Sam questioned, noticing how quiet it was.

"Daddy Teev took Tony to Build-a-Bear with Bruce while Bucky is working out right now. They said they'd be back around three and it's 1:30 now." She checked her phone.

"Daddy Teev? Bet Steve melts every time he hears Tony try to say his name." Sam chuckled lowly, knowing Steve was a sucker for cute things. "We could take a nap til they get back. I'm beat."

"Yeah. Let's do that." Kayla slid off of Sam's lap and held his hand as they went to the huge bedroom on the communal floor that had a bed big enough for most of them. They got undressed comfortably, crawling up and curling together under the blankets.

Sam tucked her head under his chin, holding the young brunette protectively as she dozed off. He loved seeing his mother but this was his home and where his new family resided, where he belonged. The dark man slowly fell asleep, listening to the steady breathing from his bed-mate.

~Hour and a half later~

Steve carried Tony in his arms, the toddler clutching his bear that wore a Captain America outfit. Tony had wanted it to be just like Daddy Teev and Steve hadn't been able to say no, Bruce looking amused. "Are you ready for a sippy cup?"

"Drin?" Tony had been half asleep, cracking his eyes open to peer at Daddy Steve who smiled at him.

"Yes, a drink." Steve nodded as Bruce got himself a glass of water and a bottle of milk for Tony rather than a sippy cup because he knew Tony would fall asleep. "Thanks."

"I'm going to go lay down." Bruce made his way to the big bedroom and smiled at the sight he saw before joining them.

~Another two hours later~

Everyone was finally up and Kayla emerged from the big room first, hearing Tony's giggles as Bucky tickled him. She stopped in the doorway and snapped a photo, grinning to herself and waiting until Tony saw her. The little boy squirmed free of Bucky and ran to her, toddling as fast as his little legs could go.

"Mama!" He whooped, reaching his arms up to be held and grinning brightly as she scooped him up.

"Hi, Babycakes. How was Build-a-Bear?" Kayla brought Tony back into the living room and sat on the couch, Bucky sitting on the floor again and leaning against her legs.

"Got a Daddy Teev bear!" Tony giggled, accepting the aforementioned bear from Bucky and showing his Mama who smiled.

"He does look like Daddy Steve in his uniform." The brunette nodded, smiling fondly at Tony. "And another Daddy is home too but you can call him what you want."

"Nother?" Tony blinked slowly, processing.

"Hi there." Sam approached slowly, smiling in a reassuring way.

"Pa?" Tony tried, seeing Sam's smile widen. "Daddy Teev Bear." Tony showed Sam his new bear.

"Woah. That's pretty awesome." Sam sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "Does he have a name?"

"Cap'in." Tony nodded solemnly.

"Nice to meet you, Captain." Sam shook the bear's paw seriously then smiled as Tony reached out for him. "C'mere to Pa, Cupcake." He set the little boy in his lap.

"Pa, read?" Tony asked, looking up at Sam and pointing to a fairy-tale book. Sam rose to his feet, going and grabbing the book before seating himself in an armchair with Tony on his lap.

"Sure. Ready?" He made sure Tony was leaning comfortably against his chest, opening it to the first story and beginning to read to Tony.

Neither noticed Bucky and Kayla slip out of the room ten minutes later, intercepting Steve and steering him to the big bedroom where Bruce was reading.


	6. Birds

"Look at that." Kayla chuckled, frying up some eggs for breakfast as Sam fed Tony his scrambled eggs. "Such a good Pa, right Papa Bruce?"

"Hush, you." Sam didn't take his eyes off Tony, prodding the spoon into the boy's mouth. "You're being a bad example."

"Brucie, am I a bad example?" The girl pouted, addressing the scientist who was in charge of toast duty for breakfast. They were waiting on Steve and Bucky who were showering after their morning run.

"Yes. Sorry." Bruce apologized, abandoning the toaster to hug her from behind. "You're teaching him it's okay to sass."

"How rude." She leaned back against him though, looking pleased as punch while she set Sam's eggs on his plate and added sausage and toast. "Bring this to Pa please."

"Will do." Bruce kissed her temple and took the plate, setting it in front of Sam who was letting Tony feed himself for a bit.

"No, Papa." Tony wailed as Bruce took his fork away once it had become apparent that Tony was more making a mess than feeding himself.

"He's gonna need a bath." Steve kissed the side of Kayla's head before accepting the plate as Bucky made his way over to her.

"I know." She tilted her head back against Bucky's shoulder as he stood behind her. He pressed his mouth to the bond mark on her neck and she nearly went limp, mewling quietly at the pleasurable sensation.

"Not in front of Tony." Steve scolded, eating his breakfast happily as he watched his family. "I'll be home this afternoon by the way. I have to go do some paperwork with Phil. Love you, Honey." Steve kissed her cheek and left after kissing Tony on the forehead.

"What are you guys up to?" Kayla questioned Bucky, Sam and Bruce who were eating breakfast.

"Training." Bucky was finishing his second plate of eggs. "Then I'll be back."

"I have group meeting today at the VA til 4." Sam explained, putting his plate in the sink and washing it. "I need to go get dressed then I'll be off."

"Nothing really." Bruce smiled fondly at the omega before continuing to eat his breakfast while Tony ate some apple slices. "I'll probably just spend the day with you and Tony."

"Can't wait." She sat with her own breakfast, eating scrambled eggs covered in cheese and sipping coffee. "The lazy days are the best ones."

"Yeah they are. Calm and peaceful. Knock on wood." Bruce wrapped his knuckles on the table. "You feeling okay? Your scent is a bit off and you're pretty pale."

"No sick, Mama." Tony frowned, reaching for her. He didn't want his new mother to be sick like his old one had been sometimes.

"Just a bit nauseous and tired is all. I didn't sleep well last night." She smiled tiredly at them, finishing her breakfast.

"I got that. Go lay down." Bruce ordered gently, taking the plate and cup from her. "Tony, do you wanna do some experiments?"

"Be okay, Mama. Pease." Tony pleaded, clinging to her shirt as she leaned over to hug him.

"Mama will be just fine. She just needs a nap. This is why you should take your naps. So you stay healthy." Kayla used it as a brief teaching moment, nuzzling Tony's hair and soothing him with a promise of good health from her nap before heading to the big bedroom.

Bruce washed the dishes and Tony's tray while keeping up a steady stream of chatter to distract the little boy, talking about an experiment they could do. "How does that sound?"

"Fun, Papa! Cap'in help too?" Tony asked about his bear who was sitting on the counter.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving Captain out of the fun." Bruce said solemnly, eyes sparkling. "First a bath for you guys."

"Whyyy?" Tony whined, pouting at Bruce as the man lifted him from the highchair and took him to the bathroom.

"You have egg all over yourself and syrup." Bruce filled the tub and undressed the tiny boy as he knelt there. Soon he had a naked Tony in the tub and he let him play.

~In the bedroom~

Kayla felt a pair of arms sliding around her from behind and she mumbled a soft protest at being touched. Clint's familiar voice chuckled in her ear as he reassured her of who it was. "M home, Honey. Missed you."

"Mm." She hummed. "Got a Tiny Tony."

"Tony mess up an experiment or something?" Clint settled against her back, arms holding her close as they spooned.

"Shot himself with a laser for science." She explained tiredly, closing her eyes again.

"Of course he did. Who's watching him if you're in here?" The beta questioned, rubbing her hip as she snuggled backwards into him.

"Papa Bruce is. He's really taken with him." The tired brunette turned her head more into the pillow which held Adult Tony's scent and calmed her.

"Papa Bruce. That's adorable. I take it Steve and Bucky know because they got back a bit ago. And Sam? Passed him on my way in the building." Clint would let her sleep in a moment.

"Mhm. And Pepper. She brought clothes and stuff for a nursery." She explained, whining faintly at not being allowed to sleep.

"Shh, sleep now. I'll be back." Clint detangled himself and went towards the bathroom slightly down the hall. He knocked and then let himself in. "Hey, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Clint." Bruce greeted, sleeves rolled up past his elbows. "Tony, this is your Daddy Clint."

"Not Daddy... Da." Tony said decisively. "Daddy Teev and Daddy Ucky."

"Daddy Ucky." Clint smirked internally. "So where are Steve and Bucky?"

"Steve had paperwork and Bucky had training." Bruce was washing Tony's hair. "Hand me a wash cloth, will you?"

"Here you go." Clint handed him one of the soft ones and knelt next to the tub with Bruce.

"Thanks." Bruce wiped off some soap that had dripped towards Tony's eyes. "They'll be back later."

"Ah. Alright." Clint watched how Bruce washed Tony's hair with a practiced ease, getting all the shampoo out and then putting in the conditioner. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago." Bruce hummed, leaving the conditioner to soak in for a bit and then washing Tony's body. "I found him because JARVIS sent me a message according to protocol. And then Kayla fell in love with him and well, we became parents. All of us who have met him besides Pepper and Happy."

"So... Avengers pup?" Clint grinned, tickling Tony after Bruce rinsed the conditioner out. The tiny boy squealed, squirming and wriggling which splashed water out. "Ahhh. Cold."

"Silly, Da! Not cold." Tony splashed Clint in the face as the man leaned over.

"Gah!" Clint sputtered, shaking his head as he cleared the water from his eyes. "That was not nice, buddy."

"Sorry, Da." Tony apologized, reaching up to be taken from the tub. "Up, pease?"

"Sure, honey." Clint lifted Tony into a towel and wrapped him up. "There. Snug as a bug in a rug. Time to get warm and dressed, yeah?"

"Uh huh, Da." Tony agreed, cuddling into Clint's chest as he was taken off to the nursery for the dressing and diapering.


	7. Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2 days later~~June 26th~

Rhodey was not expecting to have an armful of crying Omega the minute he got off the elevator on the communal floor, blinking in surprise and rubbing her back. "Hey now. What's wrong?"

"I've been alone all morning." The brunette omega sniffled, burying her face in Rhodey's chest while the beta stroked her hair.

"Ah. One of those days, hm?" Rhodey left his bags on the floor and brought her to the couch, sitting down and holding her. "Where is everyone?"

"Clint's doing SHIELD stuff, Nat still isn't home, Steve and Bucky are off on training and paperwork, Bruce took the baby somewhere and Sam has group." She listed off, clinging to Rhodey.

"The baby? What baby? And where is Tony?" He asked, rubbing her back firmly and resting his cheek on her head.

"Tony kinda... Shothimselfwiththelaser. Andturnedintoababy." She spoke rapidly.

"He shot himself with that goddamm laser and turned into a baby?" Rhodey looked so done with life right now, groaning in aggravation. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Cause it's Tony." She turned herself in his lap, sitting with her legs on either side of him and resting her forehead on his chest. "He is Tony and Tony does what he wants."

"And doesn't think of the consequences." Rhodey added, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Well... Hopefully this will be fixed soon."

"He's been like this about a month now." Kayla admitted, inhaling the scent of one of her betas and relaxing.

"Oh god..." The dark male sighed, kissing her forehead. "You really were lonely, weren't you? This isn't your normal level of clingy after being home alone."

"M having a baby." She held Rhodey's face in her hands, looking at him seriously.

"That's wonderful." He smiled at her, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm. "I take it no one else knows or they wouldn't have left."

"Nope. Just you and me." The omega shook her head. "There's a lot going on and I don't want to add to it."

"Don't think like that. It would make everyone happy to hear about it." Rhodey scolded, frowning at her and making sure she looked at him. "A baby is a huge deal with packs. It means it's been blessed to expand and gain another member."

"Okay, Rhodey." She agreed softly, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "But for now, I'm focusing on Tony. Poor kid needs a lot of attention and affection."

"I bet. Howard was a shitty father." Rhodey scowled. "He was terrible."

"Tony has nightmares sometimes." She was upset about it. "All of us sleep in the same bed sometimes to help."

"Hopefully he stops having them." The beta hated how his best friend's childhood was.

"I hope so." She was tired, arms holding onto him.

~Few hours later~

Thor strode through the silent penthouse and down to the communal floor in search of his pack. "Friends Tony, Steve and Bucky? Omega Kayla? Betas?"

"In the living room, Thor." Rhodey called, shifting the sleeping Omega as he set his book down.

"Aha. Friend Rhodey, you have returned." Thor looked pleased to see him. "Is our Omega ill?"

"Something like that." Rhodey spoke vaguely, feeling the omega snuffling against his neck. "Why don't you guys talk for a bit and I'll go hunt down Bruce?"

"Okay, Pack Brother Rhodey." Thor willingly took the omega from Rhodey who went off to Bruce's lab to find him and the baby.

"Thor?" Kayla mumbled, opening her eyes and then smiling widely as she hugged him around the neck. "Thor!"

"Hello, My Omega. You smell pregnant." He had smelled her chest as she hugged his head, a faint shift in her normal scent which would get stronger as she got further along.

"There's a scent for that?" She wasn't even going to deny, looking at Thor.

"Yes. Do they not teach you that on Midgard?" He tilted his head, guiding her to kneel fully and scenting further towards her stomach. "Your scent gets sweeter and stronger like if you were going into heat except without the heat and without an alpha's rut being triggered. But it sends a signal to the alpha's brain to be hyper-vigilant and even more possessive and protective."

"They really should teach that." Kayla sighed, kissing Thor gently before settling in his lap as the elevator started coming back. "You're in for a surprise."

"I do love surprises." Thor grinned and then stared as Bruce came out with a tiny Tony clinging to him. "Oh my."

"He had a "brilliant" moment in his lab." Kayla supplied helpfully as Tony reached out to her. "C'mere, Babycakes!"

"Mama!" Tony was set in her lap, the toddler disregarding the huge blond man in his excitement to see the omega. "Miss you!"

"I missed you too, Cupcake! This is your father Thor." She had a huge smile as she looked at the toddler.

"Oh. No. No father." Tony shook his head. "Dada." He nodded slowly.

"So we've got two daddies, a da, pa, papa, and Dada. Rhodey, you been called anything yet?" Kayla joked.

"Butthole." Small Tony declared, staring at Rhodey and then yelping as Bruce picked him up and swatted his butt.

"Timeout. That was naughty." Bruce put Tony in the timeout corner.

"No! Ou' Papa! Ou! Pease!" Tony wailed, kicking the wall.

"Nope. And if you keep being naughty, you'll be in there longer." Bruce spoke firmly, walking back to Rhodey, Thor and Kayla. "Sorry."

"He's overtired, I think." Rhodey shrugged. "Looks like the kid needs a nap."

"True. But no reason for him to be naughty." Kayla was practically purring as Thor rubbed her back. "Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah?" Bruce smiled, reaching over to hold her hand while Rhodey went to put his bags away finally.

"I'm having a baby." She grinned, curled up into Thor happily.

"No! No baby!" Tony screeched from the corner.

"You need to mind your manners, young man." Bruce warned. "The grown ups are talking and you're cruising for an extra long naptime already."

"Sorry, Papa." Tony whimpered, resting his forehead on the wall and standing quietly.

"Anyways. A baby? That's amazing." Bruce was please yet also worried. "So this is why you weren't feeling great earlier."

"Yep." She nodded, keeping an eye on Tony. When Bruce said he could come out, the little boy went right to her for comfort. "Do you understand what you did wrong, Baby?"

"Called naughty names." Tony nodded, burying his face in her chest and sucking on the inside of his mouth.

"And you're going to apologize to Uncle Rhodey, yes?" Kayla prompted gently, accepting the pacifier from Bruce for once Tony was to go down for his nap.

"Uh huh." Tony looked at her with teary brown eyes, looking properly chastised.

"That's my good boy. Papa's gonna put you down for your nap and then when you wake up, Daddies and Pa and Da will be home." Kayla grinned at him, cuddling the little boy into her chest and putting the pacifier into his mouth. She sat back and watched Bruce scoop up the little boy, taking him to the nursery.

"Papa loves you very much but you can't be naughty." Bruce felt how Tony clung to him, cuddling his boy and sitting in the rocking chair. "I know, your nap is late and you're tired, aren't you?"

He got a little nod back, Tony curled up against his Papa as the scientist rocked. The dark haired boy was having issues keeping his eyes open, drifting off and then startling awake until Bruce started singing softly to him. The toddler was soon fast asleep, clutching Bruce's shirt in his tiny hand as he was carried to the crib. Bruce carefully detached Tony's hand from his shirt and laid the boy in the crib, covering him with a soft blanket he found folded at the end of the crib.


	8. Child

Tony felt a big hand rubbing his back gently. "Pup, it's time to awaken." His newest dad's voice spoke lowly.

"No, Dada. Sleep." Tony whined softly, curling up under the blanket more and hearing Thor chuckle.

"Your Mama is making a delicious supper and I do not think you want to miss that." Thor picked Tony up, checking his diaper and then efficiently changing him before the boy was even fully awake enough to realize it. The god carried Tony to the kitchen where everyone had gathered while Kayla cooked. "The pup has awoken."

"Hey there, bud." Bucky greeted, hair in a braid via Kayla. "How was your day?"

"Was otay, Daddy Ucky." Tony had his thumb in his mouth, head resting against Thor's chest.

"Just okay? Did you have fun with Papa?" Bucky chuckled, knowing Tony was shy sometimes right after he woke up.

"Uh huh. Did speriments!" Tony declared proudly, thumb out of his mouth.

"He was very helpful." Bruce added as he sipped some coffee. "He did an excellent job helping me in the lab. And he did very well going down for his nap."

"Mm. Stevie, can you help me make the dumplings?" Kayla addressed the blond who had been zoning out, smiling at him as he got up and moved over to her.

"That's cannibalism." Clint cried out. "Our dumpling is going to feed her brethren to us!"

"Clinton!" Kayla fake scolded, laughing while Steve helped her making dumplings for the soup.

"I feel like we're missing something." Sam had been observing how Bruce, Rhodey and Thor acted around the omega.

"I wonder." Bruce shrugged, stealing Tony from Thor and cuddling the boy. He really adored the toddler, feeling like this was a chance to be the best Papa ever.

"You four have a secret. Tony, what are they hiding?" Clint asked the tiny boy who just blinked at him with innocent brown eyes.

"Dunno." Tony shrugged like his papa had. "S'ecets don' make fwends."

Kayla proceeded to choke on air, clutching her sides as she went into peals of laughter. Tony had repeated something she often said.

"That's right. Secrets don't make friends." Kayla wiped her eyes with her forearm before going back to making dumplings.

"What did you guys do all day?" Steve asked casually, finishing up making the last of the dumplings.

"I spent the morning alone until Rhodey got here, took a nap and then spent time with Thor until Bruce and Tony got back. Then I spent time with Rhodey, Thor, and Bruce while Tony napped. We played Cards Against Humanity." Kayla smirked. "I won."

"You know what each of us find funny." Bruce pointed out, watching Bucky get Tony a sippy cup of juice.

"Ah this is because I am best omega. I keep track of what my alphas and betas like... If you know what I mean." She joked. "Also, give this like 5-10 minutes to cook the dumplings and then soup will be done."

The next ten minutes were spent quietly, Kayla snagging Steve into a few kisses to get that tired look off his face that he gets when dealing with SHIELD. Bruce and Bucky were talking about sea animals to Tony while Thor was in a conversation with Sam, Rhodey and Clint about weapons.

"Hungwy!" Tony whined loudly, squirming in Bruce's arms and he was then sat in the highchair. He waited until a small bowl of soup was set in front of him, sippy cup to the side and a spoon just his size.

"Start with that and then you can have more." The omega smiled at her adopted pup, passing out large bowls of soup to the rest of her family that was present. She seated herself between Bucky and Sam, smiling contentedly as they ate and chatted quietly. "Also, I have to tell you guys something once we're done eating."

Clint proceeded to spend the rest of supper trying to figure out what it was and bugging her. He was very curious and nearly bouncing out of his seat as she brought out dessert which was strawberry shortcake.

"Clint, calm down." Steve ordered, wanting to know what it was also but having more patience.

"Sorry, Capslock." Clint snickered, diving into his dessert as Tony squealed in happiness at the treat even if his didn't have whipped cream on it.

"At this rate, we'll have three babies around here." Kayla hummed, eating her dessert and waiting for them to catch on.

"Three?" Clint tilted his head like a puppy, looking entirely confused.

"No way!" Bucky slammed his flesh hand down, looking excited and like he would cry at the same time.

"Three... Tony, Clint and?" Steve's eyes were drawn to her stomach and his mouth dropped open as he did cry when he processed.

"Clint! She's pregnant!" Sam smacked Clint upside the head as the archer still hadn't got it.

"Ouch! Fucker!" Clint rubbed his head.

"Lang'ige!" Tony gasped, emulating Steve from Steve scolding anyone who cursed.

"I am never gonna live that down." Steve dropped his head to the table and groaning.

"Doll!" Bucky grabbed her from her chair and into his lap, grinning while his face was against her neck and she could feel the wetness of his tears.

"We're gonna have a baby and Tony's gonna have a little brother or sister." Rhodey grinned happily.

"No." Tony scowled at Rhodey.

"Aw, buddy." Clint picked Tony up and out of the highchair for some snuggles. "We won't love you any less or give you any less attention."

"Tony, you'll always be our big boy." Kayla added, hugging Bucky gently at the moment while the big man composed himself.

"I wish I had a sibling." Steve sighed dramatically.

"You did. My sisters were yours too." Bucky spoke with his face still in the Omega's neck.

"True." Steve agreed, knowing his best friend was a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

"Just think. You'll have someone to play with." Bruce added, leaning over from his seat and hugging Tony and Clint. Thor had been sitting quietly, observing the others before smiling. One by one they each reassured Tony that they would still love him and that he would always be just as important.


	9. Spider

"Tony, Baby. You're gonna meet your big brother today!" Kayla cheered, sitting across from the toddler who was in his highchair. He ignored her, still sulking about the baby in her belly. "C'mon, Tony. You cannot still be mad, Honey. It's months away until the baby is born."

He stuck his nose up and ate the toast bites that Steve had cut up for him. He had been ignoring her for two days now, screaming if she changed him or bathed him. The tiny boy wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

"Tony, you do know it's your daddies and Dada's fault Mama's pregnant, right? Cause Mama couldn't have a baby without them." Kayla tried. "Just think, you can tell your little brother or sister what to do when they're born and a bit older."

"He still sulking?" Sam came in, looking fondly at the two in the kitchen.

"Yep. He won't talk to me." Kayla sighed, resting her forehead on the table. "Peter's coming over today too."

"Oooh. Bet he's excited." Sam laughed, kissing her head and getting Tony more toast as the toddler demanded.

"Yep. He hasn't been by in about two months." Kayla finished her own breakfast and washed her dishes to put away. "I'm gonna go use the treadmill." She left to the gym in the Tower.

"You need to behave. You're hurting her feelings." Sam spoke to Tony, getting himself a bowl of cereal. "I know you aren't happy about the baby but that's life, Tony. Things that we don't like will always happen."

"Not fair." Tony sulked even more, stuffing toast into his mouth and then spitting it on Sam.

"Alright, not cool. Pa does NOT tolerate being spit on by sassy little boys." Sam picked Tony up, laid him over his knee and swatted his butt a few times. "You'll be in timeout for three minutes."

"No!" Tony flailed, attempting to get free. The terrible two's were hitting him hard.

"Yes." Sam sighed, putting Tony in the official naughty corner which had a sign and everything. "You know the rules."

~With Peter~

The young boy fidgeted with his shirt, holding a wrapped gift for his new little brother. He was very excited to meet Little Tony, bouncing on his feet in the elevator and chatting to the AI. He practically jumped out of the elevator when the doors opened, seeing his Omega-Mother.

"Hey, Baby." She greeted Peter, having just cleaned herself up after doing some exercise. "Ready to meet him?"

"Yes!" Peter hugged her carefully, getting back in the elevator with her. They talked all the way up, well Peter talked and then went silent as the doors opened to show Sam holding Tony down. The man was attempting to put Tony's pants back on.

"Maaaa! Help!" Tony wailed, reaching for the omega who shook her head.

"Sorry, Honey. You need pants." She chided softly. "Let Pa put your pants on and then Peter can give you your gift."

"Gift?" Tony stopped wriggling, eyes focused on the colorful box Peter held.

"Yeah! I brought you a gift!" Peter grinned, making his way over to the other two males as the omega went off somewhere again. He sat down, folding his long legs under him.

"Have it pease?" Tony sat up once he was released by Sam and crawled on Peter's lap.

"Sure, Tony." Peter gave him the box and Tony tore into it, pulling out a modified RC Car. "It goes much faster now and can go up walls."

"Woah! Pay wif me?" Tony giggled, looking up at Peter's face and nuzzling him.

"Yeah!" Peter pulled out the remote control for it and set the car on the floor, arms around Tony. The two chatted while they played with the car, cheering as it rolled across the ceiling and down the opposite wall.

"You make that, Peter?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah! One of my solo projects." Peter grinned. "I wanted to surprise him with it."

"It's pretty awesome. Good job." The beta smiled at Peter who blushed with pleasure at being praised.

"Thank you." Peter then laughed as Tony made the car roll down the couch and over Sam's foot.

"Tony, do you need to go potty?" Sam had noticed Tony squirming slightly.

"Yes, Pa." Tony got off of Peter's lap and held his arms up to Sam. He was getting much better at telling them when he had to go potty and when he was wet.

"Let's have a potty break then and maybe Peter will stay for lunch." Sam scooped the toddler up, cuddling him quick before heading to the bathroom.

~Supper time~

Peter was devouring the spaghetti, groaning happily. He loved staying over at the Tower, surrounded by his pack.

"Peter, slow down. You're gonna choke." Steve scolded gently, looking at the teen in amusement.

"Sorry, Captain Rogers." Peter swallowed and apologized.

"Please. Call me Steve. I've asked you a million times." Steve chuckled.

"Daddy Teev!" Tony whined, reaching for the fork Steve was holding. He had been being fed by the super-soldier but Steve had paused.

"Whoops, sorry." Steve apologized, resuming the feeding and smiling at Tony.

"He's very demanding." Bucky noted.

"Sometimes." Kayla hummed, leaning into Bucky’s side. "He had fun with Peter today."

"I made him a new toy!" Peter said proudly, finishing his third helping of spaghetti.

"That's awesome." Bucky grinned at the teen. "Bet he liked that."

"Yeah he did. We even drove it on Sam when he laid on the couch." Peter smirked mischievously.

"They both had a timeout for it." Sam added, finishing his own food and taking his and Bruce's plates to the sink. The scientist was a bit worn out, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Bruce, wanna come lay down with me?" Kayla asked, getting up and holding her hand out to Bruce who took it. They went off to the bedroom to talk and nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 28th


	10. Packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~July 8th, about a month and a half since he was de-aged~

A week and a half was how long Tony had been ignoring his Mama. He still refused to have anything to do with her no matter what anyone did.

"And my ginger will be over with her son today." Kayla smiled, telling Steve of her plans for the day. "Bruce and Clint will be here with us and Tony so that's covered."

"I still find it amusing that you call her your ginger." Bucky laughed, ruffling the omega's hair. "Stevie and I will be training (read terrifying) new SHIELD recruits."

"That sounds like fun." Kayla snorted. "Try not to make them pee themselves."

"I won't let him." Steve kissed the omega quickly and ruffled Tony's hair before leaving with Bucky following.

"Alright, guys." Kayla rose to her feet, clapping her hands. "This dump better shine like the top of the Chrysler Building!" Kayla so loved her movie references.

"I'll get Tony dressed." Bruce chuckled, carrying the tiny tot off to the nursery.

"Ready?" Clint smirked, JARVIS starting a countdown and they started cleaning up all the tiny messes that came from having children.

By the time Lizzy arrived, everything had been cleaned up and the playroom prepped for Tony as Lizzy's son was too little to play with most of Tony's toys.

"Lizzy!" Kayla grinned, hugging her best friend who was pretty much a sister. "I missed you! Lemme see the baby!"

"I missed you too. Jack, meet your best Aunt ever. This is Aunty Kayda." Lizzy uncovered the drooling barely one year old, chuckling at her best friend's excitement. "I hear I'm getting another nephew."

"Yep. You are." Kayla smiled sweetly, touching her stomach absentmindedly as she had recently been prone to doing.

"And where's Peter? And my newest nephew?" Lizzy peered around and then yelped as a suction cup arrow stuck to her forehead. "Goddammit, Clint!"

"Clinton!" Kayla scolded, fake glaring at the archer who smirked before sitting next to her.

"Bruce and Tony are doing a puzzle in the playroom. Tony didn't wanna come out." Clint explained, looking at the ginger baby.

"Ah... So he's still sulking?" Lizzy questioned, shifting Jack in her lap.

"Yep. Been almost two weeks." Clint answered for the now sad brunette omega next to him. "He's being a little asshole."

"Clint..." Kayla mumbled, scolding him half heartedly.

"What? He is..." Clint pouted, hugging the omega. "Kid sure can hold a grudge. Worse than Bucky when someone takes his plums."

"This sounds dire..." Lizzy stroked her chin like she had a beard, humming in her throat. "Here. Hold Jack. He's too little to hold grudges." She put her skinny baby in Kayla's lap.

"He's just like you were when you were little." Kayla snorted, holding the baby carefully and breathing in the sweet, milky scent of the pup. "All knees and elbows."

"Yeah and look at me now." Lizzy snorted, poking her belly. "Pudgy."

"You needed the weight." Kayla then startled as the baby let out a cry. "Ah. What do I do?"

"He's just telling you he's awake is all." Lizzy reassured, catching sight of a little brown head of curls peeking in. A huge frown marred the child's cherubic face, tiny arms crossing across his chest as he marched in.

"NO! MAMA MINE!" Tony screeched, running the last few feet and throwing himself at his Mama's legs. He attempted to climb up, sliding down on the soft fabric of Mama's skirt. He laid face down on the floor and sobbed, screaming that Kayla was HIS mama.

"Liz, here." Kayla handed over Jack and scooped Tony off the floor. "Oh, Baby. Shh. Mama has you." She walked off with her screaming child to the nursery.

"You did that on purpose... Had her hold the baby and knew Tony would come see." Clint looked at the amused ginger.

"Yep. Nothing like good old fashion jealousy in a state where there's physically someone else to compete with." Lizzy settled Jack back down. "Worked too."

"Yeah... Thank you." Clint yanked the suction cup off Lizzy's head and started laughing hysterically.

"I have a forehead hickey, don't I?" Lizzy pouted.

"Yep." Clint popped the P. "Not even sorry."

"Dick." Lizzy stuck her tongue out as Kayla and Tony returned. Bruce followed behind them, looking pleased with the turn of events.

"Tony is feeling a bit shy right now." Kayla seated herself with Tony on her lap, the little boy clinging tightly. "He'll probably say hello later."

Tony rubbed his face into Mama's chest, taking in the soothing chocolatey scent that she radiated. He couldn't even remember why it had upset him so much to find out about the baby in her belly, she was all his for the next couple months still.

"Tony, baby? You ready for lunch?" Kayla's gentle voice startled the sleeping toddler, several hours of the adults talking had passed.

"Pease." Tony nodded, looking up at her with sleepy eyes. He stayed in her lap and let her feed him, content. His mama was radiating the happy omega scent that made everyone slightly giddy and euphoric.


	11. Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~July21st~

Tony was teary eyed in the backseat of the car, clutching Cap'n Bear tightly. His legs kicked feebly, unhappy about being strapped into the car seat. "Ou' pease!"

"Baby, you need to stay in the car seat. We're driving and it's the law." Mama soothed from the front passenger seat. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Nooooo!" Tony wailed, struggling against the straps that held him. He didn't want to sit in the stupid car seat where he couldn't see anything in his rear facing position. "Papaaaaaaa!"

"Sorry, Honey." Bruce apologized, focused on the road as he drove.

"OU' NOW!" Tony shrieked, kicking his legs harder and tossing his head back and forth. He hated the car seat, he couldn't see anything and it sucked!

"Bruce, pull over at the next gas station." Kayla spoke softly, making sure the grumpy toddler couldn't hear them.

"Okay." Bruce nodded, focusing on his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was scare his child by hulking out. They drove for another twenty minutes as Tony raged in the back seat, finding a small town instead of a gas station and parking in a diner's parking lot.

"Baby of mine." Kayla had gotten out and opened the door next to Tony's car seat. "We're gonna eat lunch so we can stretch our legs."

She swiftly unstrapped her fussy boy and held him close, rocking him back in forth to get those final tears to cease. His hands gripped her dress, burying his face in her neck and breathing in the  _LoveSoothingHappy_ scent that his Mama was radiating.

"You're gonna love the lake house, Baby. We'll go swimming and Daddies are already waiting for us there. And Da, Pa and Dada will be coming tomorrow." Kayla bounced Tony gently as Bruce grabbed the diaper bag, Kayla's purse and his wallet before locking the car.

"C'mere, Tony." Bruce took Tony carefully, giving Kayla her purse and carrying the toddler in. Tony was buckled into a highchair and given a paper placemat and some crayons to color the pictures with.

"He'll have chocolate milk and a grilled cheese." Kayla had consulted the toddler on what he wanted. "I'll have the chicken strips and fries. Pepsi."

Bruce ordered his lunch and they waited, Kayla updating Steve on their location and estimated time of arrival while Tony colored. Bruce just watched their surroundings, alert and on guard as directed by Steve and Bucky. They ate their meal and tipped well before making use of the family bathroom.

"Oh, my sleepy boy." She crooned softly, rubbing Tony's belly before finishing the diaper change. She washed her hands after using the toilet and then held him while Bruce went. "My precious baby."

"Nigh-nigh time?" Tony's eyes were drooping, head on her shoulder and his thumb by his mouth only to be replaced by a pacifier.

"Yes, nigh-nigh time." Bruce smoothed a hand over Tony's hair before following them to the car. Kayla got Tony to sleep before they buckled him in the car seat.

"I'll sit back here with him." Kayla climbed in the other side of the van and sat down, buckling in. She hummed to herself, reading a book as Bruce drove.

~Two and a half hours later~

Steve was pacing the porch of the cabin, waiting anxiously for them to arrive. Bucky watched calmly from the porch swing, tracking Steve's movements. "How much longer?"

"Not too long. Kayla sent a text about ten minutes ago saying they hit the driveway which means another twenty." Bucky soothed. "Sit down, Stevie."

"I don't like it!" Steve pouted, allowing himself to be dragged back onto the porch swing. He was held into place by Bucky for the twenty minutes it took to arrive.

"Look, there they are." Bucky released Steve who was off the porch in under ten seconds, vaulting the railing rather than taking the stairs.

"My omega." Steve was hugging Kayla tightly, scenting her for any injuries but finding only new discontent from him squeezing so tightly.

"Yes, yes. Let's get the baby out now." She squirmed, looking at Bucky pleadingly. The brunet carefully extracted her from Steve's hold and smiled at her.

"Hey, doll." He kissed her cheek before looking at Steve in amusement as the blond carefully got Tony out of the van.

"Daddy Teev?" Tony mumbled, nuzzling into the tall blond.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Steve kissed the toddler's forehead before grabbing Captain Bear. "How about a change and then a tour?"

"Otay." Tony was still sleepy, closing his eyes and attempting to fall back asleep as he was carried in.

Bruce and Bucky shooed the pregnant omega off to sit on the porch while they unloaded the van. A small part of her resented being treated like an invalid but a larger part preened at the care her packmates were taking for her.

"Nice trip up?" Bucky paused long enough to ask her, baby walker held under one arm.

"Other than Tony having a tantrum, yes. It was a nice trip." She confirmed. "He doesn't like not being able to see what's going on around him."

"Poor kid." Bucky murmured, kissing her cheek before heading in with her following. They could hear Steve's voice as he showed Tony the living room and the rest of the first floor. It was beginning to look like a great vacation for the Avengers.


	12. Cabin

"Daddy Ucky!" Tony screeched, toddling around and looking for Bucky. "Daddy Ucky!"

"Yes, Baby Doll?" Bucky stepped out of the kitchen.

"Daddy Ucky!" Tony ran to him, thrusting his arms up in the air to be held. He snuggled into the super-soldier as soon as he was picked up. "Needed you."

"You needed me?" Bucky sounded amused, taking Tony back into the kitchen with him. They were on day three of their little vacation.

"Yes, Daddy Ucky." Tony nodded solemnly. "Needed Daddy Ucky cuddles."

"I will gladly give you cuddles, Baby doll." Bucky sounded amused, kissing Tony's curls. "Weren't you laying down with Da?"

"Da is seepin', Daddy." Tony covered Bucky's mouth with a small hand.

"There's the little monster." Sam leaned in the doorway, looking fondly at the toddler. "He left a nice surprise on Clint's face."

"Oh really?" Bucky turned his head and gave Tony a Look. "Do you need a time out?"

"No?" Tony squirmed, not looking the super-soldier in the eye."

"He drew a penis. On Clint's forehead in sharpie." Sam supplied helpfully. "It even has hair."

"Jesus, Tony..." Bucky sat down, laid Tony over his lap and tugged the toddler's pants down. He laid down five swift smacks on the boy's bottom on the right side and another five on the left before fixing Tony's shorts. He sat Tony on his lap and gave him a disappointed look. "That was very naughty. You'll apologize to Da Clint when he gets up. Understand?"

"Y-yes!" Tony wailed, tears dripping down his cheeks. He reached towards Steve who had just come in from breaking firewood for them.

"What did you do, Tony?" Steve stood next to Bucky, looking at the small boy.

"Drew a very anatomically correct penis on Clint's forehead in sharpie." Sam answered.

"Tony, that was not nice." Steve frowned but took the toddler anyways, rocking him back and forth. "It's quiet time, honey."

"Nooooo." Tony whined, eyes already drooping as Steve rocked him. He fought against sleep for a long while until he finally passed out, face buried in Steve's ample pec.

"Here, I'll go tuck him in." Sam carefully accepted Tony into his arms and brought him upstairs to Clint's room where he had chosen to nap today. Sam laid the toddler down and then slipped his shoes and belt off, laying down on the bed also.

~Back in the kitchen~

Bucky resumed making himself a sandwich, bumping Steve with his shoulder playfully. The blond snorted, stealing one of Bucky's slices of turkey and eating it.

"Rude." Bucky pouted, shoving Steve. "Punk."

"Jerk!" Steve started making his own sandwich, slathering on Hellman's Mayo and not Miracle Whip. He added lettuce and tomatoes and turkey, grinning in happiness at the finished product.

"Eat your food." Bucky snorted, sitting down with a bag of chips and a plate with his sandwiches on it.

Steve sat across from him, putting doritos on the sandwich after a moment of thought. "I am."

"God, Steve. You heathen." Bucky teased, pointing at the doritos. "What's with that?"

"It's good." Steve defended, eating his sandwich slowly and made an obscene noise of pleasure while doing so.

"You stop that right now." Kayla's voice came from the hallway. The two men looked at each other in confusion before peeking in the hallway to see her scolding Bruce.

"I'm not doing anything." Bruce had been disparaging himself and saying he was dangerous and a monster.

"Yes, you were. You were saying things that were absolutely untrue." Kayla scolded, wrapping her arms tightly around Bruce. "You are not a monster nor are you dangerous. You are just Bruce. A sweet man who deserves the world."

Bucky and Steve stopped watching and resumed eating, letting the two have their private moment.


	13. Twists

"Steve. Let go." Kayla scowled. "I need to check on him."

"You have to work on his co-dependency issues. He needs to know you're allowed to leave and that you'll still come back." Steve shook his head, not letting her off of his floor even as they watched Tony crying on the common floor on the screen. "Give it twenty minutes."

"I just don't understand why it's so bad now. He was fine before." She shook her head, leaning into the alpha who rumbled soothingly.

"Who knows?" Steve shrugged, rubbing her back while they watched the absolute fit Tony was pitching as Sam watched from close by.

"Tony, baby. She's coming back in a bit. She's not staying gone." Sam soothed, crouching next to the flailing toddler. "Shh. C'mere, Bud."

"Nooooo." Tony screeched, flailing more as he was lifted up.

"I know. You miss Mama, huh? She'll be back soon." Sam rocked Tony in his arms, pressing a kiss to the dark curls of the boy. "How about we have snack? I think Daddy Teev cut up some melon for us before they left."

"M-melon?" Tony sniffled, wiping his nose on Sam's gym shirt. The dark skinned man wrinkled his nose slightly but didn't comment, thankful the mention of melon had worked.

"Let's go see, yeah?" Sam stood, settling Tony on his hip and heading to the kitchen where a plate of melon waited. "We'll have to thank Daddy Teev when they get back."

"Uh huh." Tony nodded solemnly before reaching for the melon. He was foiled by Sam buckling him into the highchair.

"Hold on, Buddy." Sam wiped the snot and tears from Tony's face before setting down a couple pieces of melon on the tray. "Here you go. Start with that."

"Thank you, Pa!" Tony smiled adorably at Sam before stuffing his face with melon.

~Back on Steve's floor~

"Oh thank god for the power of that kid's love of melon." The omega grinned, hugging Steve around his ridiculously trim waist. "Remember how we found out he liked melon?"

"You mean when I had a plate of it and he'd wait until I wasn't looking and snatch pieces until he ran off with the whole plate." Steve spoke dryly, looking fond.

"Lil sneak thief." Kayla rubbed her face on Steve's chest, scent marking him. "He's cute though. And it made Bucky laugh."

"True. I like when Bucky laughs." Steve agreed, looking amused at her blatant possessive behavior. He liked when he was scent marked by her, it made him feel like he belonged. "I do not like when he's laughing because Clint did something to me."

"Me either. Although he scared the shit out of Clint for scaring me." Kayla smirked slightly. "Growly, grumpy alpha being overprotective is hot."

"Except when it's obnoxious." Steve finished the familiar words. "Anyways, let's keep watching to see how this goes."

"Yeah." She got him to sit down and then climbed in his lap, nuzzling his neck. "Sam is good. I feel like Clint would do okay and Bruce would be worried about hulking out. Thor probably would do decently. Rhodey has siblings. Nat would probably be uncomfortable."

"I agree. Phil would be fine." Steve, rested his large hand on her back.

"Peter would freak out." Kayla snorted.

"I feel like we'd come back to them both crying. Bucky was good with kids, not sure how he'd feel now." Steve laughed slightly.

"He'd just stare at Tony like what are you even doing." The hazel eyed omega mused. "Or employ the Scream Louder than the Child method."

"I can see that!" The blond alpha cracked up, laughing so hard he wheezed.

"Why does Stevie sound like a dying seal?" Bucky's amused voice alerted them to his presence as he came over from the elevator.

"Discussing how everyone would deal with a tantruming Tony." Kayla held Bucky's hand. "We decided you'd probably either stare at him or scream louder than him to make him be quiet."

"That sounds about right." Bucky sat next to them, watching the screen as Sam fed Tony some more melon. "I could see Clint throwing himself on the ground and tantruming too just because."

"Shock value. It would confuse Tony thus he'd stop tantruming." Kayla followed Bucky's thought.

"We're geniuses!" Steve had finally gotten himself under control.

"You are so weird." She squeezed his face with her hands. "Anyways, give it a bit more and wait on Sam giving us the signal that we can come back."

That signal came two hours later in the middle of them playing twister. JARVIS was using a virtual spinner for them so they could all play.

"Mr. Wilson has requested your presence." JARVIS announced.

"Crap. Ask him for ten minutes." Steve was focused on not tipping over, right foot on blue and his left on red.

"He says that you have six minutes or he's coming down." JARVIS reported.

"Okay, okay." Bucky grumbled and moved his right hand to yellow, laughing as Steve tipped over. "Ha!"

"Jerk!" Steve pouted.

"Shoo. Get off the board, Stevie." Kayla scolded, looking absolutely maniacal as the next turn ended up with her shoulder wedged against Bucky and he toppled over as he moved his left hand. "I win."

"Unfair advantage! We're both bigger than you!" Steve whined. "It's entirely unfair."

"It's fair!" Kayla laughed, heading to the elevator once they folded the mat up and put it away.


	14. Discussions

~September 22~  
"Still say you cheated." Bucky grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the brunette who snickered from behind Steve who was her human shield.

"I did not." She stuck her tongue out, rubbing the underside of her jaw on Steve's arm.

"Are you going to keep scent marking me?" Steve snorted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they rode the elevator.

"Probably. I just feel the need to put my scent on everyone." Kayla shrugged, subtly smelling him and then squinting suspiciously as Bucky moved to stand next to her.

"You haven't done it to me since yesterday." Bucky teased and she rolled her eyes but laughed before rubbing her face on him to cover him in her scent. The scent of possessive, pregnant omega was very strong in the elevator as the doors opened on the communal floor.

"Jesus, the hell you do in there?" Sam wrinkled his nose again as he pulled on his clean shirt. He'd taken a bath with Tony and laid the boy down on the couch for a nap.

"Scent marked my alphas~" She was extraordinarily pleased by how strongly they smelled of her.

"It's an omega thing." Bucky shrugged. "The further they get in their pregnancy, the more they scent mark their pack."

"Sam." She hugged him, dousing him in her scent.

"Aw, Babe." Sam kissed her temple before smiling. "Your turn to watch him. Experiment results to be determined once he wakes."

"See you." Steve waved as Sam left and then turned to the other two before they nodded. They all sat to wait for Tony to wake from his nap.

It only took an hour and then he was immediately looking for the Omega, able to smell her familiar scent. He located her perched in Bucky's lap knitting and he jumped from the couch and scampered over.

"Hi!" He chirped, tugging at her skirt to get her attention.

"Hello, Baby." Kayla smiled, still knitting. "Can you say hello to Daddy Teev and Daddy Ucky?"

"Hi, Daddy Teev! Hi, Daddy Ucky!" Tony grinned at the two men before climbing up into Kayla's lap.

"Good job, Baby. Did you have fun with Pa Sam?" She ruffled his hair and set her knitting down into its basket.

"Uh huh! Thanks, Daddy Teev. For melon." Tony remembered to thank Steve for the melon he'd been given.

"You're welcome, Tones." Steve smiled at the toddler, sitting in a chair and sketching. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Love Melon." Tony nodded quickly.

"More than me?" Bucky spoke teasingly.

"Mhm!" Tony wasn't even ashamed.

"Ouch. Shot through the heart." Bucky clutched his heart.

"And you're to blame." Kayla punned, snickering quietly.

"That was terrible." Steve groaned, putting his head into his hands.

"But you love me." Kayla grinned.

"Love Mama more than Melon!" Tony shrieked frantically, snuggling as close as he could with her pregnant belly.

"Aw, bumblebee." She hummed. "I love you too."

"Love daddies too." Tony smiled at Bucky and then Steve.

"We love you too, Champ." Steve chuckled. "How was your nap?"

"Not nap. Quiet time." Tony sounded so disgusted with Steve, shooting him a Rhodey worthy look of disapproval.

"Okay, okay. Quiet time." Steve put his hands up in surrender.

"Gosh, Daddy Teev." Tony turned his face away from Steve while Bucky burst into howls of laughter at Steve being dissed by a toddler.

"Sasshole." Steve mumbled.

"LANGUAGE." Kayla shook her finger at Steve.

"I didn't swear!" Steve protested.

"Naughty corner!" Bucky teased, pointing at the corner they put Tony in when he was being naughty.

"Ughhh." Steve dragged his feet over and stood facing the corner.

"Five minutes." Kayla set a timer, internally laughing. They had to carry through the punishment because it was setting an example for Tony what happens when one uses bad language.

"Not fair." Steve sulked.

"Steve, no talking or more time gets added." Bucky warned, hiding his amusement.

"Now, let's get you changed. It's Daddy Ucky's turn." Kayla carefully moved Tony from her lap and stood up, letting Bucky take the boy from the room for a change. "Sorry, Stevie."

"Eh. Good example for Tony." Steve answered quietly and went back to just staring at the corner until the timer went off.

"You understand what you did?" Kayla petted Steve's hair as he sat on the floor in front of her chair.

"I swore." Steve leaned back, feeling her fingers neaten his soft blond hair.

"Exactly. And you won't do it again." Kayla smirked, feeling Steve turn to putty in her hands as she scratched his scalp lightly.

They both startled at the sound of a scream from the nursery. They both jumped up and ran down the hallway, freezing in the doorway at what they saw.


	15. Hard

Tony stood there completely naked and back to his adult self, blushing heavily as he stared at them. "Fuck. This is awkward."

"You grew up!" Kayla sounded delighted. "You're back to normal."

"Thank god for that." Tony wasn't really ashamed by nudity, he had just been caught off guard by the diaper that had been around his waist that had fallen off.

"Do you remember everything?" Steve tilted his head.

"Yeah... Sorry for pissing on you." Tony apologized to both men, having peed on them several times as a toddler.

"All kids have accidents." Bucky shrugged.

"Not all of them were accidents." Tony admitted, edging towards the omega with a desperate need to rub his scent on her because his adult one was very faint on her.

"I knew it. You never peed on me." Kayla smirked, moving closer and letting Tony scent mark her. "Told you so."

"Why would you pee on us on purpose?" Steve just looked dumbfounded.

"Because I was mad at you." Tony shrugged, calmer now. "Look, I'm going to go get dressed and then we can do whatever."

"Okay, Alpha." Kayla nodded slowly, kissing his cheek gently. She watched him shudder, smelling his change in pheromones and watched his body's reaction to the title. Tony hurried off to the penthouse to get dressed.

"He peed on us on purpose." Steve repeated.

"Yep." Kayla laughed, looking at Bucky who snorted.

"Doll, it ain't funny." He was laughing though.

"You may have a hard time convincing someone that something isn't funny if you're laughing." Kayla chirped cheerfully, rubbing her face on Steve's arm before skipping away.

"She just scent marked me again. At this rate, I'll never smell like myself." Steve threw his head back and laughed, clutching his left pec.

"It's okay. Tony and her will probably be rubbing against everything." Bucky hugged Steve, adding his own scent onto the other alpha despite it being unusual. Alphas didn't often scent mark each other.

"Oh well. As long as they're happy." Steve shrugged, rubbing his wrist on Bucky's back. He always felt calm around Bucky, the other alpha's scent may have changed a bit but it still smelled similar to how it did when Steve was young and Bucky had presented three years before him. After all, Steve was three years younger than Bucky.

"C'mon. Let's go hunt our little omega down." Bucky smirked, kissing Steve's cheek and left the room to find Kayla.

~A few months later~

Tony leaned against the back of the rocking chair, watching the heavily pregnant omega knitting. "Kayla?"

"Yes, Tony?" She hummed, looking at him.

"Did you really love me as a little kid? Or were you just making toddler me feel better?" Tony moved to sit on a stool in front of her.

"I loved you as a child. You were so small and sweet, innocent and in need of love." She watched him as her fingers continued their work. "You needed me and it filled my whole heart to be able to give you the love you needed. I love you as an adult and I loved you as a child, that's all there is to it."

"I wasn't a burden?" Tony whispered, scent reflecting his insecurity.

"NO!" Kayla nearly shouted. "No, never a burden to love you. Nor was it a burden to take care of you, Tony. That's what you do for your loved ones. You care for them no matter what."

He leaned down and laid his head in her lap, clutching her dress like he had when he was small. It made him feel safe, like she couldn't disappear on him. Her slim hands rubbed his upper back, a soft crooning noise coming from her chest.

Omegas made it when they were comforting one of their packmates. He relaxed even more, still not 100% sure he believed her that he hadn't been a burden but he'd let the issue rest for now.

"Everything okay?" Steve stood in the doorway before walking through the room to them, running a hand through Tony's hair and then bending down to press a gentle kiss to the omega's lips.

"Just telling Tony some facts." Kayla had left her answer vague.

"Tony, we loved taking care of you. It made us feel amazing to be able to finally take care of you the way we want to. To make sure you're healthy and happy, that you aren't killing yourself with your poor eating and sleeping habits." Steve sounded urgent, wanting to reassure Tony. "Don't ever think you were a burden. You weren't. You were the sweetest kid ever."

"Thank you, guys." Tony pressed his face more into the brunette omega’s lap.

"We love you, Tony. I don't say it enough." Steve rubbed Tony's shoulder with his thumb. "Me and Bucky both love you. And so does everyone else in the pack."

"Yes, we do. So very much." Kayla reassured him.

Tony just smiled slightly, secretly glad he remembered the tender care and affection they had given him as a baby. It had gone a long way in healing some of the damage left by Howard's A+ Parenting. He was so very grateful for them and they were his to keep, they'd promised that.


End file.
